lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/MEMED
Hey you! Yes, you! Are you tired of having the same, predictable, uninspired Lord of the Rings Minecraft experience over and over? Do you feel that every LOTR server just does the same thing - war, roleplay, building? Do you wanna battle orcs or elves one moment, and venture into the depths of the Aether, the Twilight Forest, or one of the 37 other dimensions the other moment? Ever wanted to fly a rocket from Arda to the Moon? Are you ready for a light-hearted yet intense modpack that doesn't take the lore all too seriously? ... Then you have definitely not come to the right place because this server is really just the exact same as all the other generic LOTR servers. Just kidding! Gotcha there! Wait, where are you going? Please don't go! Okay, thanks, now back to the point: We are Middle Europe: Massive Exploration Dreamtime (MEMED), a pretty cool LOTR modpack server centered on three themes: magic, exploration, and modified version of the LOTR mod that makes it more like real-life Earth! This is a modpack for those who embrace the mystical, the arcane, the unexplainable, and the irrational. Another important feature of this modpack is that the overworld is significantly more dangerous - don't go into the wild unprepared, especially not at night! MEMEDmap1.png|Europe (aka Middle Europe) as shown on our modified Middle Earth map. MEMEDmap2.png|Ready to explore the world? Europe middle earth.JPG.jpg|The picture that started it all (thanks Uncyclopedia!) - note that the actual map in our server is quite different, and much more complete than this. To play in our server, you need the MEMED modpack, which can be downloaded via Technic. You can join our Discord server here! Technic Launcher page link - alternatively, you can look up 'Middle Europe' inside the launcher to find and install our pack. What do we have to offer? *Magic: nothing too new here; the classic magic mods: Botania, ThaumCraft, Ars Magica 2, and various mods with magical elements. *Exploration: this modpack and server offers an astounding 37 new dimensions and well over 200 new biomes to explore and appreciate! Jump from island to island in the Aether, fight dinosaurs in AoA's Precasia, scavenge the endless deserts in Atum, cut your way through the Twilight Forest, ... The adventure never ends. See the list below to find out which dimensions are included. Warning: the overworld can be accessed in our server, but keep in mind that thanks to various mods (AoA, Lycanite, PrimitiveMobs) it is now quite dangerous to traverse, bring some good armour!! Even Mithril Armour might not be enough in some cases! *Modified LOTR mod: the map has been redone completely, as to resemble that of Earth in real-life! Also, each real-life country (or group of countries) has been assigned to a LOTR region. Examples: England becomes the Shire, Germany becomes Gondor, Sweden becomes Rohan, Russia becomes Mordor (because of course) and so on. Each U.S. state is a unique region as well. NPC names, languages, banners and item names have been changed correspondingly: for example, Gondorians have names like Klaus, Bernd or Ulrike, they speak German, the Gondorian Crafting Table is now the German Crafting Table and Banner of Gondor has been replaced by the flag of Germany. Curious to see what I've done to your country or state? Check out the list below! List of Factions & which Country represents them *'England / the UK = The Shire' *'France = Lothlórien' *'Germany = Gondor' *Austria = Durin's Folk *Switzerland = Blue Mountains *Czech Republic = Lebennin *Belgium = Lindon *The Netherlands = Lossarnach *Denmark = Dol Amroth *Sweden = Rohan *Norway = Gundabad Orcs *Finland = Dunland *Baltic Countries (Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania) = Uruks / Isengard *Poland = Ithilien *Hungary = Fangorn *Italy = Dorwinion *Greece = Rhúdel *Romania = Rivendell *Moldova / Transnistria = Nan Ungol *'Russia = Mordor' *Iran = Half-trolls *North Korea = Morgul Vale *Maghreb & Middle East = Near Harad *India = Gulfings *Western Africa = Morwaith *Congo & Southern Africa = Taurethrim *'Midwestern United States = Dúnedain of the North' *California = Dale *North Carolina = Angmar *Florida = Dol Guldur *India = https://lotrminecraftmod.fandom.com/wiki/GulfingGulfing *Utumno = Hell If your country or US state is not on this list, it is probably in the game as a neutral/contested region, such as Texas (Emyn Muil), Spain (Harondor), Ireland (Bree), Brazil (Far Harad Forest), Australia (Red Desert), Canada (Northern Forests, Tundra and Forodwaith), etc. 'Don't worry if this selection seems completely arbitrary to you: in part it ''is arbitrary. However, I have also made it that the countries which the majority of LOTR mod players seem to be from (USA, Canada, Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, ...) have factions representing them. Instructions (for those who are new to using modpacks and/or the Technic launcher) #Download and install the Technic Launcher. #Start the launcher and log in using your Minecraft credentials. #Look up 'Middle Europe' in the top left search bar, hit 'Download', wait and then click 'Play'. (Also downloadable from this link if you can't find it inside the Launcher). #Profit! (The server should be in the multiplayer list by default, and the resource packs should also be activated) List of dimensions found in our modpack and server I have listed these dimensions not alphabetically, but from lightest (good) to darkest (evil). (Think of it as going from Dante's Paradiso all the way down to his Inferno.) *Aether Legacy: the classic among dimensions mods, adds The Aether, a heavenly equivalent to the Nether. *TropiCraft: another classic dimension mod, adds a lush, tropical holiday realm to dream away in... If you like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain, this is the realm for you. *Overworld: the overworld has been revamped thanks to the stunning Realistic Terrain Generator and Biomes o' Plenty *Advent of Ascension: aka Nevermine, it adds 22 (!) stunning and imaginative dimensions. More information can be found on the AoA wiki. *Lord of the Rings: Middle Earth (which I have turned into Middle Europe, see above) *Good Night's Sleep: minimalist dimension mod that adds a dream and a nightmare dimension, I added it mainly for aesthetic reasons *GalactiCraft: Why not launch your rocket in the Shir- I mean, England, and fly to the Moon, Mars or an asteroid? *Twilight Forest: similar to the above, yet also quite different. *Atum: one of the lesser known dimensional mods. It adds an endless, mysterious desert. *ThaumCraft: adds a dimension too, apparently *Witchery: adds a dimension too, apparently *The End: has some extra stuff, but not much. *The Nether: the Nether is revamped thanks to Natura and Biomes o' Plenty. *ExtraUtils2: adds the mysterious 'Deep Dark' dimension *The Betweenlands: an expansive dimension mod that adds a mysterious realm... *AbyssalCraft: an H.P. Lovecraft-inspired mod that adds four chthonic dimensions and similarly terrifying mobs and items. *Lord of the Rings: Utumno, which I have renamed to Hell, because that's what it is. Besides these exploration mods, MEMED also includes quite a few mods for more fun, such as Better Records (play any song in-game, other players can hear it too!) or SignPicture (display any image you like using URL, server-side too). Also, thanks to ForgeEssentials, it is possible to create extra dimensions using existing world generators in the form of worlds. *Due to the hard limit of 255 unique biomes Minecraft has, and the lack of a mod that can bypass this (as far as I'm aware, and for 1.7.10 at least), I won't be able to add even more dimension and/or biome-adding mods in the future, but I'm sure 255 will keep you occupied for a while, right List of other mods found in our modpack and server *Ars Magica 2 *Aquaculture: a mod that makes fishing better. *Archimedes' Ships: lets you turn a group of blocks into a ship or plane. *Better Furnaces *Botania: a magic mod *BuildCraft *Carpenter's Blocks: slopes all the way! *ChanceCubes: a lucky block alternative that doesn't suck *CraftGuide: a NEI alternative that doesn't nuke your framerate *(not a mod) EldPack - a wonderful and - in our opinion - underrated resource pack, which fits in quite well with the theme of LOTR / this modpack, and because it is 16x16 it doesn't clash with the textures from the mods. *Et Futurum: adds some 1.8 stuff to 1.7.10. *ExtraUtilities2: adds various bizarre and useful things *Lots of Food: not as good as Pam's HarvestCraft, but at least it doesn't break the grass side colour in combination with the LOTR mod *Lycanite's Mobs: strange and deadly creatures! I couldn't word it better myself. *Mr Crayfish' Furniture mod: rather primitive in this version, but still nice *Natura: but I disabled the ugly oversized redwood trees. *OpenBlocks: gotta love those elevators! *OptiFine: obvious, and lets me use a really sweet skybox *Primitive Mobs: because Lycanite's Mobs plus AoA was not enough. *Reliquary: behold, the Holy Hand Grenade! *Roguelike Dungeons *Realistic Terrain Generator = perhaps the most impressive mod in the entire pack, it revamps terrain (without adding new content) to stunning levels of realism - just join the server in the overworld, seeing is believing! It affects the Middle European terrain too, to a lesser extent. *Ruins: a mod that adds heaps of generated structures to the overworld (sadly not in Middle Europe) - massive amount of extra structures provided by Jordan_Greywolf! *SignPicture: display any picture you like! *SilentGems: moar gems. *Tails *ThaumCraft: a magic mod *Treecapitator: cut down trees instantly *Wild Mobs: foxes at last! *Witchery: a magic mod Massive shoutout to all the hard work countless programmers have put into the above mods - not in the last place Mevans! I also wanna give a special mention to sfPlayer1 for creating FastCraft, without which this modpack would have literally been impossible (for people like me, with low-end laptops, at least). That mod made my framerate go from like 2 fps to well over 20 fps. Rules Most LOTR servers have the strange habit of making you read a list of rules longer than the Nile river (which is also found in this mod). Jesus Christ. I'm not gonna make you do that here. All I ask is that you '''use your common sense! And don't even think about griefing: ForgeEssentials lets me discover who griefed, permaban their ass into the Sun and restore the griefing in no time. You can use X-ray too for all I care, just keep in mind this completely ruins the challenge of finding rare ores and stuff. Gallery MEMED country selection room.png|What country shall you pick? MEMED spawn area.png|Our spawn area! JustanOrdinaryHobbitCouple.png|Just an ordinary Hobbit couple, nothing to see here... GermanSoldier.png|Das alles ist Deutschland! FrenchElf.png|Hon hon hon! Vive la république! MeanwhileinRussia.png|Meanwhile, in Russia... LycaniteAbominations.png|Some wonderful Abominations from Lycanite's Mobs Lands of Runandor.png|The Lands of Runandor, one of the 22 colourful and imaginative dimensions added by Advent of Ascension! TwilightForest.png|Twilight Forest, everybody's favourite classic dimension mod. RealisticTerrainGenerator.gif|Some examples (not from the server) of impressive RTG terrain. Help! I keep getting kicked off the server the moment I join? If this occurs, there is probably ticking (tile) entity error going on, sadly a common problem in modded servers. Report it to me via Discord (Maxim#5652) - or join the Discord server - and I will try to solve the problem as soon as I can. This problem can always be fixed (usually in less than five minutes), so don't worry. Category:Servers